


Here Kitty

by DarkestDungeon



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Humiliation, Lolicon, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestDungeon/pseuds/DarkestDungeon
Summary: After the final battle goes horribly wrong, Hat Kid is going to wish that Snatcher had killed her instead.((This will be messed up in every which way to Sunday you have been warned))
Relationships: Hat Kid/Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 8





	Here Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> ((FINAL WARNING, HEAD BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF))
> 
> Sorry for such a short first chapter!

It was supposed to be an easy victory. 

With Snatcher having double-crossed Hat Kid out of their original contract, she was in a literal fight for her life. At first it was all so simple of a concept. Use Snatcher's own potions to turn him blue, and whack him until he is too weak to fight right?

_ Wrong. This was the real world, not a hypothetical situation. _

One Snatcher realized that his own potions turned him blue, he stopped throwing potions at Hat Kid altogether. As the fight went on he shook off all the blue liquid on his body until not even a drop remained. No longer blue, Hat Kid couldn't attack him anymore and he went all out.  _ No one _ painted him blue and got away with it.

Snatcher had stopped with the fancy summons and fire magic long ago in the fight. Silent were the subconites and dwellers who watched on. The only things that could be heard were loud thuds on the ground and cries of pain from Hat Kid. Snatcher had held onto her ponytail as was currently slamming her onto the floor over, and over, and over again. Her nose was broken, her head badly beaten and bleeding, and she swore that a bone or two might have been broken.

Right as she was on her last unit of health, Snatcher halted his actions. Silently he watched Hat Kid, who was sniffling, sobbing in his grasp. Too weak to pick herself out and run away. He carried her proper now in his hands, which garnered a loud sob of protest from the young alien.

_ "I told you kiddo, I  _ **_always_ ** _ get my way…" _

With a final summoning symbol Snatcher had placed underneath her, he was ready to finish her off. Hat Kid pathetically shut her eyes and tried to muffle her sobs. She was trying to accept that she was going to die but every high whine she made gave away that she wasn't ready at all. And  _ by the gods _ that pleased Snatcher to no end.

But that had him realize something. He hasn't had that much fun in a while, making others cry from fear and watching them in their final moments. Hat Kid was relatively easy to break emotionally as she was still only 6 years old, that meant she could potentially give him even  _ more _ fun with another scare or two.

_ ".....Hm. On second thought hold on." _

Within an instant the two were suddenly in one of the many pocket dimensions that he had on hand. This one was rather bare so say the least. All that was in this pocket was a cage with a few blankets. The blankets themselves looked very dusty, indicating that it was a long time since this pocket dimension had been in use.

Snatcher unceremoniously opened the cage door and threw Hat Kid inside, keeping her hat as a souvenir of his victory atop his head. Hat Kid groaned at the pain of being thrown into the cage. She looked up to see the cage door close behind her, with locks appearing to keep her trapped inside.

" _ There we go. All nice and settled until I know what to do with you. _ "

"Wha….weren't you going to take my soul?"

" _ Originally, yes. _ " Snatcher leaned down so that he was staring directly at Hat Kid. He stuck his arm between the bars, laughing to see Hat Kid cower to the farthest corner of the cage.

" _ But your reactions are too good. I can't get rid of you yet. _ " 

And without further speech Snatcher disappeared from the pocket dimension.

This gave Hat Kid time to reflect on what she should do now. She had gotten all the time pieces from Mafia town and Dead Bird Studio, including their time rifts. She was almost done with the Subcon Forest. She had just needed the last timepiece that Snatcher had, and the time rifts scattered around the forest.

But well, with her current situation of being stuck in a cage it seemed as if that would never happen.

For now Hat Kid needed to hope. Hope that whatever decision Snatcher made didn't end in her death. She still needed to get home and she didn't want to come back to her family as a ghost.

But she needed to dwell on that later. With how much energy that final fight took out of her, it was no surprise that a yawn came from her soon after she had time to rest. Wiping some dust off of one of the blankets to wrap herself in, Hat Kid used the other blankets as a bootleg mattress to rest on. For now she was going to let sleep take her and try to formulate a plan with a rested mind.

\--------

Only three hours had passed. Of course, Hat Kid couldn't tell the passage of time in the pocket dimension but she knew she was woken up way too soon. By what she didn't know yet. All Hat Kid did was turn her head to see the source of the noise, only for her cheeks to turn bright red at the sight.

Snatcher was situated in the middle of the pocket dimension room. He was using his own long body as a seat, but that wasn't what was weird about what was going on.

His cheeks were partially yellow and his mouth was gaping open. His arm was quickly moving up and down, trailing down to his hand where it gave away that he was touching himself. His hand only had three fingers with one being an extra thumb, and all fingers were busy in the handjob. Snatcher's fingers were wrapped around a yellow, tentacle-looking appendage that coiled and pulsated with every jerk of pleasure.

" _ H-Hah, come on, almost there….. _ "

_ Almost there? _ What in the world was Snatcher even doing with the tentacle appendage in here? Hat Kid didn't have to wait for very long for an answer to arrive.

Snatcher could only sneak in a final jerk before letting out a sudden gasp. Hat Kid watched on to see spurts of a thick, white substance coming out of the tentacle appendage he was jerking off. It left the ghost breathless despite not needing to breathe. It was apparently just that blissful. 

The bliss didn't last forever. Snatcher used a handkerchief to wipe the substance that had landed on his body. He even sneered at the substance, finding it disgusting despite the fact that it came out of him. By the time Snatcher turned to face the cage Hat Kid had pretended that she was still asleep. Quickly after, he was gone.

Once Hat Kid was sure she was alone again she let her body go limp on the cage floor. She groaned.  _ Why was something so lewd so…..weird to watch? But not in a bad way? _ Hat Kid could not make any sense of the situation that just occurred.

Hat Kid went to sleep proper half an hour later. Her body was increasingly becoming off with the tingling sensations that she couldn't understand very well at all yet.

It was the beginning of the end.


End file.
